Naruto Meetings
by YomiE
Summary: People from The Naruto series My OC Soubi has met in the order she's met them. WARNING!: May be spoilers about what happens to my character. And what her relationship with other character might be in the future.
1. Gaara young

Meeting 1

Gaara

…:::Young:::…

The small girl was on her knees, a kunai in her small shaking hands. She had tears falling from her eyes leaving wet tracks on her pale face.

_Everyone has left me alone…Mother, father…Big brother…" _She thought to herself, the kunai to her neck, her hands began to shake harder. _No one likes me…They'll be happy if I were dead!_ She pulled her hands back prepared to end her life…

"What are you doing?" Came a soft voice.

"Eh?" She opened her wide purple eyes to see a boy with green eyes and short, dark red hair. "Who?…" The two stared at each other in silence for a moment, then the boy spoke.

"Hi…What are you doing with that kunai? You look to young to be able to handle one." He said with a smirk.

"What're you doing here?!" She stood up outraged at his words. "I'm not a little kid! I'm nine years old!" She was almost taller than the red head boy. He stepped back his smirk disappearing.

"You don't have to get mad. I was just asking a simple question." He looked down slightly. "I'm sorry for bothering you…I guess…" She blushed slightly angry at the boy.

"It's none of your business what I was doing with that kunai, or why I had it." She wiped the tear tracks from her cheeks. "What're you doing here?" She repeated. He reached out his hand wiping the tears left on her face gently.

"Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" She blushed brightly.

"Nothing happened." He pulled his hand away smiling.

"There much better…Oh and to answer your question, I was just taking a walk and I saw you here."

"Oh I see…" She put the kunai in her pocket, and sighed. "Well I guess it's best if I just leave now." She began walking off, but was stopped as the boy grabbed here hand quickly. "Hey watch it idiot!"

"No! Wait don't be angry…I just was wondering what your name was…is all…"

There was a long pause as she turned around to look at him.

"My name…Is Soubi…Soubi Utsudunagi." She turned around, pulling her hand out of the boys frail grip walking off, leaving him in the small clearing…

***

(4 years later in the leaf.)

"Hey Gaara!" The boy spun around to see the black haired girl.

"What?" He said in a deep voice.

"Well…The rest of team 7 is coming over to my house for dinner tonight…I was wondering if you'd like to come over also." She smiled, her purple eyes wide and cheerful.

"…Sorry I'm going to be busy then."

"Oh…Well maybe some other time then." She ran off.

Gaara sighed walking off towards The Sand village. "That idiot's pretty cheerful…"


	2. Team 7

Meeting 2

Team 7

"Oh she's here." Kakashi said. The three spun around. There stood a black haired girl wearing a long skirt and a shiny, black tank top that was too big at the end.

"_That girl who sat next to Sasuke!" _Sakura eyed the girl angrily.

"_That girl who sat next to me?…Little brat…" _Sasuke looked at her with an annoyed expression

"_Woah…She's kinda cute…She looks sad though."_ Naruto stared at her purple eyes

"Well this is your new teammate. I know we have three of you guys already but I volunteered to let her into our team. Now introduce yourselves."

"Hello. My name is Soubi…Soubi Utsudunagi" She said in a high pitched, but mellow voice.

"Now you guys."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Sakura Haruno…Hi…"

"And I know you already…Sasuke Uchiha is it?"

"…Yes…" He said quietly.

"Well great. I'm Kakashi Hatake. Your sensei from now on." She nodded.

"And from what I've heard…You guys are all idiots." The three stared at the calm, straight faced girl in bewilderment. "Kakashi Sansei however…I've heard your very strong and give gruesome tests…Pretty cool."

…

"This girl…"

"…Is crazy"


	3. Sasuke

Meeting 3

Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke walked through the streets quietly. They had , had a hard day training with their new teammate, Soubi. Kakashi Sensei had them practice dodging. Soubi had hit Sasuke in the head with her elbow while dodging a kunai.

"Brat…"

It was lunch time now and Sasuke was looking for a place to sit and eat his lunch. He headed towards the bench he had seen by some trees. Soubi sat there.

"Damn." He said under his breath. She turned her head slowly, seeing him standing there with his lunch in his hand.

"You want to sit here Sasuke?"

"Er…No. I'm going-"

"Here. Sit" She scooted over.

"No It's alright"

"Sit. I don't bite." She said chuckling. He hesitantly sat next to the girl, slightly creeped out by her small, musical laugh. He pulled out his lunch and started eating. Soubi ate her lunch also. He heard a soft crunching noise.

"What are you eating? It sounds weird." She continued to chew and swallowed.

"Worms."

"…What?" He looked at her in bewilderment.

"Worms."

"Your not eating worms you Bra-"

"Then don't ask idiot." Her eyes shifted from a bored expression to a cold yet calm one.

"Idiot?"

"Yep. A big idiot." She said standing up. "Well see you later." She tossed a small cracker at him while saying this. He sat there slightly angry.

"That little brat."


	4. Sakura

Meeting 4

Sakura

"I'm going home now. You guys are boring." Soubi sighed, standing up. "What's the point of being here if were not training?" She ran her fingers through her long black locks. It was short and shaggy all around her face, then fell into a long ponytail tied with a black ribbon.

"Well go home then. It's not like we need you here anyways." Sakura groaned sitting next to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Heh. Like your any use."

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

"Oh so your deaf too?"

Sakura stood up taking a few steps toward Soubi. Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes on the two.

"Watch it."

"Heh. Like you're a threat to me stupid kid."

"Kid!? I'm-"

"-Younger than me." She cut her off finishing her sentence. "I was born on December 26th, Dummy."

"ERGH!" Sakura lunged forward punching her hard in the face. Soubi's head twisted to the right. Her left cheek scratched. Blood dripped from her mouth.

"Sakura! Why'd you hit her?!" Naruto said in shock. Sasuke stood behind Sakura in bewilderment. Sakura breathed hard enraged.

"She…She thinks she's so pretty! And so much better than everyone else! She's always acting like she doesn't care about anyone! It makes me angry! But It's alright Soubi! Because no one cares about you! You idiot! If only your parents would teach you some damn manners!" She stood there breathing heavily.

Soubi's hair hid her demonic purple eyes as she spun around.

"Are you done with your idiotic babbling now?"

'Idiotic babbling?' "Yes!"

"Well I'm going home then. I'm tired of being around all you idiots."

"What!? You're running away?!" Sakura clenched her fists.

"Nope."

"Then stay and fight me! Coward!"

"I can't."

"Why not?!"

"Because… I'm not pretty. I'm not better than anyone. I am however smarter, and I don't care about any of you. I could give a rat's ass if you like me or not, and I don't need manners to be stronger or smarter than you Bastards…" She smiled chuckling evilly. "Plus…"

"Eh?" The three looked at her curiously. Soubi looked up to face the three with a wide evil smile.

"You're not worth fighting. I can kill you…without breaking sweat!" She laughed as she walked off. Sakura stood there with wide eyes, unscratched, but sadly defeated.


	5. Shikamaru

Meeting 5

Shikamaru

Shikamaru exited the Chunin Exam's arena. He wiped sweat from his forehead, his head down. "Man. That new girl sure is tough." He looked up seeing her sitting on a bench.

She had her head down, her long black hair hid her face like a shield. He could still see her hands which were placed on her knees. Both her hands and knees were shaking. His eyebrow raised as he looked at her curiously. He walked up to her in a casual, calm manner. "You alright, there?" She gasped and looked up quickly. Looking at him with her wide violet eyes,

"Wh…What?" _'It's that guy…'_

"Are you alright… I saw you shaking you see…And your sweating too." He said noticing the beads of sweat rolling down her arms and face.

"Oh…I used up all my chakra…I'm just tired I guess…Why do you care?" She said eyeing him curiously. He sat down beside her, and put his hand on her forehead gently. She hissed in surprise. "H-Hey!"

"Y-Your warm." He stuttered slightly surprised at himself. "Well theres no wonder your tired…Your really strong…You fought well."

"Oh-Uh. Thank you…I-really think that Shadow Possession technique was cool." She put her head down on her knees suddenly. "Ugh! My head's killing me…"

"Heh!" He made a small chuckling noise in his throat.

"What's so funny?" She looked at him with a somewhat hurt expression.

"No! nothing's funny." He laughed. "I just can't help but think about when you head butted me in the chest." He said with a small smile.

"Oh yeah…Sorry bout' that." She said sheepishly.

"Nah, don't be." She chuckled lightly as she slowly stood up, her knees buckling slightly. Shikamaru looked at her with concern. "You-okay?"

"Heh. Yeah. Why do you care?" She said straightening up. "Well…I've got to go. I'm bored of this place, and my head is spinning." She smiled at him weakly. "Bye then. See you tomorrow."

"Oh-Yeah Bye…Soubi isn't it? " She looked at him with a somewhat surprised look, then smiled brightly at him.

"Yeah that's me. Soubi Utsudunagi." She laughed walking off. He stared after her curiously.

"That girl's strange. And so bothersome…Heh…"


	6. Naruto

Meeting 6

Naruto

Naruto looked up at the sky as he exited the Chunin Exams arena. It was gray, and filled with big, fluffy, clouds. He hit something suddenly. "Ah?" He caught the person he bumped into. "Eh? Soubi?"

"Ouch! Watch where your going idiot!" She pushed him. He stumbled back slightly but caught his balance before he could fall.

"Hey! Idiot!" He pushed her back roughly. She fell hard to the ground with a loud thud. "Dumb girl! That's what you get for pushing me!"

"You're the one who bumped into me in the first place!" She said picking herself up. She rubbed her bloody elbow wincing in pain. "Damn Bastard!"

"Hah! Don't try to act so tough! I found out just how strong you were today! I proved that your nothing but a weak little girl! Shikamaru let you win in that battle yesterday!" He was surprised at himself for saying such things to her. He would never say things like this to anyone. Especially one of his teammates (except for Sasuke of course.)

"You…Know nothing about me! You have no idea what I've been through! No idea what I'm capable of! And No idea how strong I am!"

"Hah!" He laughed sarcastically. "It doesn't matter how much you try to convince yourself that your better than everyone else…I hate you, and so does Sakura and Sasuke. Hell! I think Kakashi Sensei may dislike you too! You don't belong here!" He was breathing hard trying to control the anger building up inside of him. She shook her head weakly staring him up and down, then spinning around, with a graceful step.

"So be it! Maybe I don't belong here…I can see how strongly you feel…Bye." She walked off tears rolling down her cheek. The flashes of bright lightning reflecting in her purple eyes.

***

To be continued in Meeting 7


	7. Kiba

(Continued from Meeting 6)

Meeting 7

Kiba

The girl sat on a bench curled up, her head was in her arms, long, shiny, black hair shielded her face.

Kiba was walking home, His hands were in the pockets of his jacket. He passed a bench hearing a soft noise. He stopped in front of the bench. It was dark already, they had been at the Chunin exams all day. He saw a small shadowy figure. He walked towards the bench slowly. "Hello?" He heard a small sobbing sound. "Is something wrong?" He sat on the bench next to her not sensing any threat coming from her. She cried still curled up. He scooted closer to her. "Hey…It's going to rain you should get home."

Silence

"Why are you crying?…are you hurt?" His dog slept in his large pocket, he scooted closer putting his hand on the girls head, pulling the hair away from her face gently. "C'mon. Talk or something. Just stop crying." She pushed his hand away peering at him.

"Why…Why are trying to be so nice to me?" She asked, her shoulders shaking from the cold.

"Well…"He looked down thinking. "It's just…I saw a pretty girl in pain and…didn't like it…so I wanted to comfort her." He smiled in a flirty kind of way. She peered at him angrily, her eyes glowing.

"Liar."

"W-What?"

"Liar!" She buried her head in her arms once again, crying harder. Kiba had only just noticed the rain that had started falling while he had been trying to comfort the girl. Kiba turned slightly red staring at the wet, shivering girl.

Soubi's purple eyes were closed in pain. Her elbow still dripped blood, Her body was weak, and sore from fighting Naruto, only about an hour ago- and using up all her chakra in the process. She sighed in surprise, feeling something warm being placed over her shoulders. "Eh?" She looked over her shoulders seeing Kiba without his jacket, blushing brightly.

"You'll catch cold so…If your not going to let me walk you home…wear that."

"I don't want to…It's you-"

"Just be careful of Akamaru. He's asleep in the pocket." He said cutting her off. She stood suddenly. "Eh?"

"I'm leaving."

"Oh! Let me walk you. Your legs are shaky and it's dark."

"So?"

"I can't let you walk alone."

"Why not?"

"Who knows what could happen?"

"Why do you care? You don't know who I am…"

"Cause'…I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Even if I don't know who you are."

She was silent for a moment. "Whatever." She walked.

"Hey wait! What's your name anyways?" He ran after her Akamaru stirring in the Jacket's pocket that he carried.


	8. Neji

Meeting 8

Neji

Neji looked down at the girl, she had her head down as she rocked back and forth slowly.

"Stupid Naruto! He's such a jerk!" She sobbed. Neji sighed putting his hand on her head roughly. "Eh!?" Her head shot up in surprise, she stared straight ahead.

"Hey, stop crying."

"What?…Who?"

"You. Stop crying." She blushed brightly, and looked away from the boy.

"I'm not…Go awa-"

"What did Naruto do?" He cut her off

"Eh?"

"What did he do? I heard you call him a jerk just now."

"Oh…You heard that?"

"Yes." She looked down staring at her feet.

"Sorry. Don't worry about me. Just leave."

"Did he hurt your feelings?"

"None of your business." She said coldly. He grabbed her left arm roughly.

"Ow! Don't!"

"He did this?" He held her left hand up to his face , examining it with his cold ,white eyes. There was a large bloody gash In the back of her hand. "It's deep."

"I-I did that yesterday…accidentally."

"It's a fresh wound. It looks like you were just cut a few minutes to go."

"No! I-"

"Don't move your already bleeding a lot." He pulled a roll of bandages out of his pocket. He pushed down on the wound with his hand roughly.

"Ow! Stop that!"

"I need to put pressure on it."

"Who cares if I'm bleeding! Just stop!"

"No. Stop moving." Soubi tried staying still, but started to shake uncomfortably.

"Ow…It-It's getting on your hand…"

"Quiet. I'm going to bandage it now." He let his grip loosen as he wrapped the clean white bandage around her small, injured hand. He used the whole role tying at the end tightly.

"There. Be sure to change it every now and then. The blood's soaking through already."

"Er…thanks."

"Soubi!" The two spun around.

"Naruto?"

"Soubi! I'm so glad I found you! I'm so sorry…P-Please don't be mad."

"I-uh…"

"Oh Hi Neji. Come on Soubi. Kakashi Sensei asked me to come get you."

Neji watched grinning as the two walked off.


End file.
